Today's ubiquitous cell phone cameras contain a normal lens and record normal lens images, where the background and foreground tend to be equally focused, the lighting is the natural lighting surrounding the scene, and image framing is performed by the cell phone user. The images thus produced generally lack artistic value and aesthetic appeal.